Unchain Your Soul From Hate
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: MalikJounouchi and YuugiJounouchi: After his experiance with Malik, Jounouchi is left broken. Now will Yuugi be able to salvage their shattered relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything regarding Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warnings: This fic is very dark and contains heavy yaoi including: Malik/Jounouchi rape and Yuugi/Jounouchi. I don't normally write fics like this so reviews are highly appreciated unless they're flames. Check the rating folks. You have been warned.

&-&-&-&

The stone floor was cold, so very cold. The room he was in had no windows, the only light came in through under the door. It was damp, the chill moving its way through his clothes and penetrating him to the bone. Furthermore, the room reeked and Jounouchi wasn't so sure he wanted to know from what. It smelled worse than his dad when he was filthy drunk and sleeping in his own filth.

Oh how he missed the warmth and comfort of Yuugi's arms. When he was lying in bed entwined with Yuugi he never had to worry about being cold and he had always felt safe there. Safe, wanted, and above all other things, loved. 

Here, he felt like nothing. He didn't even feel like a piece of shit underneath Malik's shoes anymore. Now he just felt cheap, degraded, and extremely used. Malik had made sure of that. There was no love there, only Malik's desire to fuck something and possibly hurt Yuugi while he was at it. Jounouchi would be damned if he ever let Yuugi find out what had happened while he had been captured by Malik so Jounouchi really couldn't see what Malik hoped to achieve there. 

Jounouchi wondered if Anzu got the same treatment from Malik that he did. His skin still crawled when he thought of what Malik had made _him _do to Anzu. He had never felt any feelings towards her before that would lead them anywhere close to what they had done. It was awful, and he was sure she would hate him forever as a result. Or maybe she understood that it wasn't really him, but Malik controlling his body. Still, he shuddered every time he thought about it and he wondered if he would ever be able to look at his friend the same way again. 

Sitting in that cell all alone, Jounouchi had plenty of time to think. He curled further into a ball in a corner as his thoughts lead to the same place they always did. The inevitable return of Malik. 

Every time Malik came to him, Jounouchi felt like he was betraying Yuugi. He felt like he wasn't being true to the unbound love Yuugi had shown him, and he had pledged to return. Not like he really had a choice. But it didn't help that his Egyptian captor was very attractive and was quite skilled at the art of seducing. Malik would do anything to get what he wanted. More often than not, Malik had to use the rod to get what he wanted out of Jounouchi. He was not a willing customer and he never had any intention of becoming one. Not when he had the memory of Yuugi to get him through. And the faith that Yuugi would come to rescue them and he could get away from here. 

He opened his eyes as he heard the door scrapping across the stone floor. It would be Malik, no doubt, coming to obtain his pleasure. Jounouchi glowered at him as the Egyptian walked into the room, shirtless, in tight leather pants, and clutching the Sennen rod in his left hand. He smirked when he saw Jounouchi glowering at him. "I'm glad you're so happy to see me." He closed the door behind him, shutting out any of Jounouchi's hopes that maybe for once he was going to be able to leave this prison. He stayed where he was as Malik came ever closer. He was going to have to really work if he wanted to take Jounouchi this time. Not that he thought Malik wouldn't be able to do it, in fact, he knew things would be worse for him if he resisted. Things had been getting worse anyway. Malik was starting to get bored of him so he was a little bit rougher when he came to visit him. Rougher maybe, but he still tried to make sure Jounouchi got his pleasure out of it as well. Which was what he really didn't understand. Why would Malik spend so much time trying to make him enjoy himself. Like hell he was going to, not when Yuugi was still alive. 

Malik made a gesture with the Sennen rod. "Get out of that corner and stand up." Jounouchi slowly made his way out of the corner. There was no point in trying to fight at this point. The less time he spent under the influence of the rod the better off he would be. He glared at Malik as he stood up, leaning up against the cold stone wall, trying to stay as far away from the psychotic Egyptian as possible.

Malik caught onto his ploy and smirked. To him, this was just another part of his sick twisted game. Jounouchi's stomach revolted as Malik approached like a lithe feline, licking his lips. He placed his hands against the wall, glancing from Malik's "lust" filled eyes to the Sennen rod. He still wasn't using it yet. Good. He would be soon though. 

Jounouchi pulled backwards as Malik reached him and licked Jounouchi's bottom lip. He wanted to slap him but his hands were responding. He felt so helpless and out of control. He looked down at the Sennen rod and saw that it was glowing faintly. Malik had activated its powers. There was nothing Jounouchi could do now. 

Malik began kissing him, his tongue exploring Jounouchi's mouth. One hand curled around the back of his neck, the Sennen rod pushing against his skin, the other one moved down to his waistband. It wasn't long before Malik had that undone. If Jounouchi would have had control of his body, he would have vomited. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. When Yuugi touched him, he could feel the love he had for him, now all he felt was total disgust at what was going on. 

Malik grinned at him and placed the Sennen rod between his teeth. Invoking its powers he made Jounouchi lay down on the ground. And the floor hadn't gotten any warmer and now it was worse since he no longer had the protection of his clothes. Damn, the floor was cold. He just concentrated on that as Malik joined him. He tried to keep his mind focused on the coldness of the floor but that was just too uncomfortable. He couldn't focus on the pain, that would be too much like focusing on Malik and the very thought made him sick. 

He pushed his mind far away from his body. It was the only thing that would keep him from losing his mind. Or even worse, there was always the possibility that he might actually enjoy this and the thought was revolting. What happened if he did? He loved Yuugi. He wanted to be making love to Yuugi, not lying on a cold stone floor somewhere, being fucked by Malik and thinking of Yuugi's warm and tender touch. 

That made all the difference. Malik could never be Yuugi to him. Jounouchi thought of Yuugi and what he would do with him once they were reunited and the torment Malik was giving him suddenly became bearable. What made it worse was since Malik's hands were free of the Sennen rod, they were free to roam Jounouchi's body and they tended to like a particular spot. Jounouchi gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Damn Malik, damn Anzu for getting him into this, and damn Yuugi for not coming to get him out of this sooner. This was about the twentieth time he had to put up Malik's ministrations. Yuugi should have been there sooner. Didn't he love him?

Jounouchi just got angrier with Malik for those last thoughts. Damn him especially, he was making him forget Yuugi's love for him. Did Yuugi even love him? Wouldn't he have been here by now if he did? He shouldn't have let Malik do this to him once, let alone all the times he had. Maybe Yuugi didn't care about him and didn't care who raped him. For all he knew, Yuugi could be fucking Kaiba at that very moment. Kaiba always did have a strange obsession with Yuugi. Maybe Yuugi had decided that Kaiba could be a better lover than him. 

He felt numb all over as Malik finally got what he wanted for both of them, and it wasn't from the frozen floor. Yuugi didn't love him anymore, that had to be it. He felt so detached, more so than he did when Malik used the Sennen rod again. Yuugi had found something better. Malik put the rod down and began stroking Jounouchi's hair and he didn't even try to fight even though he knew he was free. He didn't see the point anymore. There was nothing left to fight for. He was going to be stuck here with Malik until Malik killed him. There was no hope for him.

He could barely hear Malik murmuring in his ear as he stroked his hair. "Good boy," he whispered. "You're such a good dog." Jounouchi didn't even see the point in fighting back at that comment. "I've trained you so well," he smirked. "Your precious Yuugi won't even recognize you when he comes to get you. Don't worry. The next time I come to get you is so I can take you to him." 

Malik laughed evilly as he got off Jounouchi and walked out the door. Jounouchi didn't believe him; he knew Yuugi wasn't coming to get him. Yuugi would have been there before then and saved him from Malik's raping. He dumbly put his clothes on and curled up in his corner again. He had no feeling left. There was nothing left for him, only this cold empty cell. 

True to his promise, Malik came back a few hours later with an evil grin on his face. "It's time you showed your true potential," he said gesturing with the Sennen rod. 

&-&-&-&

Jounouchi found himself with Anzu on a dock, waiting for something. What, he never really got the chance to find out. As soon as he got there, Malik put him under the control of the Sennen rod. This was different than anything he had ever experienced before. He felt like an entirely different person. The only memories he carried with him were those of being with Malik. Was there something before that? Probably not.

Next thing he knew he was tied to an anchor and dueling some kid. He looked familiar but Jounouchi couldn't put a face with the name. Malik ordered him to attack the poor kid directly and he did. What did it matter to him? There was nothing left. Then the kid summoned a Red Eyes Black Dragon and that struck a chord somewhere deep inside him. He used to love that card, didn't he? So why didn't he have it anymore?

Malik reestablished the power of his rod and Jounouchi attacked the Dragon, much as it just to do so. Didn't that dragon used to mean so much more to him? The kid seemed to take his attack against the dragon pretty hard too. Jounouchi didn't know what was going on. This wasn't right. He shouldn't have been fighting this boy, should he have? The poor kid, battered and bruised as he was, came over to him and offered him the strange puzzle that he had been wearing around his neck. Well, he didn't offer it to him. He took it off his own neck and put it around Jounouchi's. Why the hell would he do something like that?

Malik ordered him to take a piece of the puzzle out and to throw into the ocean. He started to, but just before he threw it something made him stop. This was something he had done before, wasn't it? It started clicking into place then. If he threw away that piece he would be hurting someone he really cared about. Something told him he would even kill someone he really cared about. He fell to his knees, dropping his cards. He didn't know what was going on anymore. This wasn't him. He wouldn't do something like this. He wasn't willing to risk a friend. 

Apparently, Malik had other ideas and decided to exert the full power of his Sennen rod. He had no change of fighting a force that powerful. It completely filled his mind, driving all other thoughts out. He drew a card that would allow him to attack the boy directly and Malik was forcing him to use it. What was more, the kid just stood there, as if he had accepted his fate. 

As the attack aimed itself at the smaller boy, Malik lost some of his control and Jounouchi remembered. This was Yuugi, the boy he loved more than anything else in the world. And he was about to die. As the attack went flying towards Yuugi, Jounouchi pleaded, "Don't die, Yuugi!" 

Yuugi nodded and activated his trap, the spirit mirror which caught Jounouchi's attack. Jounouchi felt Malik's presence leaving him, and he felt like he was just waking up from a horrible nightmare. Worse, he didn't know what the fuck was going on. He was wearing Yuugi's Sennen puzzle and Yuugi was standing across the deck and it looked like they had been fighting. "Why were we fighting?" he asked Yuugi, puzzled. Had Yuugi come to rescue him? Or had he been rescuing Anzu and Jounouchi had just been part of the package.

Yuugi smiled. "Don't worry about it, Jounouchi-kun. Our fight is over."

"Over?"

Yuugi smiled at him, his bright eyes shining. He seemed so proud for some reason that Jounouchi couldn't fathom. "I think the fighting was not between us, but between your mind and Malik's. I fought with myself as well. And we won. The reason why I use spirit mirror is so that I may have the chance to finish my words at last."

"At last?" Now Jounouchi was really confused. What the hell was going on here? What did he miss while Malik had him locked up? What if Yuugi was going to tell him it was over between them? 

"Jounouchi-kun, you're not alone. You're the one who gives me courage. My important good friend."

"Yuugi..." How could he have ever doubted Yuugi. Yuugi would always care about him, no matter what happened. Even if it was just as a friend. He had a feeling that was what Yuugi was trying to tell him. 

"Jounouchi-kun," the tears flowed freely from Yuugi's eyes now, "I love you." 

The words echoed in Jounouchi's mind as Yuugi ordered the spirit mirror to attack him. How could he ever believe for a moment that Yuugi didn't love him? He meant the world to Yuugi, he would do anything for him. And Yuugi was about to prove exactly that as the spirit mirror redirected the attack, knocking Yuugi unconscious and his life points to zero. The box that held Jounouchi's key opened but he ignored it, attacking his own life points to drop them to zero. 

He grabbed Yuugi's key just in time. The anchor dropped, pulling them both into the water. Jounouchi searched around for his friend, grabbing his leg and swimming closer. He unlocked the chain, freeing Yuugi. He continued to be dragged down to the bottom of the ocean while Yuugi floated back up to the surface. _'You deserve someone better than me, Yuugi. Everyone does.'_

&-&-&-&

Jounouchi sat alone on his bed, staring out the window. He shouldn't be alive at the moment. Why'd he have to grab that key that had floated in front of his face? He thought perhaps Yuugi had dropped it in after him, but no, he found out it had been Kaiba that was responsible for saving him. On the plus side, he had finally gotten to see his sister after so many years. She had been so happy to see him. She obviously had no clue as to what kind of person he really was. 

He sighed as he laid down, closing his eyes. There was still a lot more that had to be done. When was it ever going to be over? Most likely never. Malik was a finalist in the competition and the thought of seeing him again made his skin crawl. 

Jounouchi didn't hear the person open his door and walk quietly into his room. Jounouchi was starting to fall asleep when he sensed the presence in the room and he hoped whoever it was would just go away. The person sat down on his bed and began to rub his/her hand over his stomach and Jounouchi pulled away, disgusted. He sat up and opened his eyes and saw Yuugi looking at him with a hurt expression on his face. Jounouchi wanted to cry when he realized what was going on. He was absolutely appalled at the thought of Yuugi touching him.

~Please review if you would like me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Damn it! Damn Malik, damn him and his fucking mind games! Had this been his plan all along? To make him hate human touch so much that he would pull away from even Yuugi's gentle touch? Of course, Malik's ultimate plan had been to hurt Yuugi any way he possibly could, and he had discovered the most effective way to do it. Through Jounouchi. Jounouchi looked away, not wanting to see the hurt look in Yuugi's eyes. It was painful enough as it was, without having to look at the tears forming in Yuugi's eyes.

Maybe if he would tell Yuugi what happened with Malik, he would understand. However, Jounouchi didn't feel like it would really change anything. Though Yuugi was probably wondering why his lover had suddenly decided to start pulling away from him. If only Jounouchi could tell him. The problem was, despite it all, Yuugi had still maintained his purity and innocence. Jounouchi didn't want to ruin that for Yuugi by telling him about his bad experience with a psychotic rapist. Jounouchi didn't want to bring Yuugi into that; though he would have to say something to Yuugi or else risk permanent damage to their relationship. That is, of course, if permanent damage had not already been done. 

"Yuugi..." he said softly, sitting up. He still couldn't look in Yuugi's eyes. He was extremely pissed off at the moment. Both at Malik for doing this to them and at himself for allowing Malik to get to him. It was kind of funny, in a pathetic, ironic sort of way. The whole time he had been with Malik, all he could think of was Yuugi's gentle touch on him rather than Malik's rough explorations, and now that he was back with Yuugi again, the thought of him coming any where's near him seemed almost revolting. He still loved Yuugi though, didn't he? He shook his head. That was a problem he would have to deal with later. Right now, he would have to deal with the fact that Yuugi had come to him and Jounouchi had utterly rejected him. It almost seemed like Jounouchi was rejecting Yuugi's love for him which wasn't the case at all. At least he didn't think it was. 

"Jounouchi-kun, are you feeling okay?" he heard Yuugi ask, sounding clearly concerned. Jounouchi's breath caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry, but I don't want to be with you right now and at the rate I'm going I may never want to again.' He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. He should really stay focused on getting past this problem. 

Yuugi reached out and touched Jounouchi's hand tenderly, obviously trying to comfort him. He flinched, but somehow found the power not to pull away from him. He wondered if Yuugi saw him flinch, then realized it really didn't matter much after the stunt he had pulled away earlier. It didn't get much worse than pulling away from your lover when he had come to see you after being separated for a while. It was going to take a lot of effort on his part to make up for that later. He could live with Yuugi touching his hand. He had done it before they had become lovers. Of course, there was more reason to afterwards but that wasn't the point. The point was he could live with Yuugi touching his hand, he hoped. 

"Yuugi, I..." He finally chanced looking into Yuugi's eyes, searching for some inspiration to come up with a brilliant reason behind his actions. They were so beautiful, with their wonderful, violet color. Jounouchi turned away, clenching his eyes shut. Damn it, why did it have to be so hard? Couldn't he just forget the entire experience and live out his life peacefully with Yuugi? It just didn't seem possible at the moment. "I'm not feeling very well," he finished lamely, placing his forehead in his hand. It wasn't exactly a lie; he was feeling very ill at the moment. In fact, he thought the only thing that would make him feel better would be to shoot himself in the head.

"Well, you should probably lie down and rest," Yuugi suggested softly. Jounouchi could only imagine what Yuugi was going through at the moment. Hell, more than likely. He knew he would feel awful if he thought Yuugi didn't love him anymore. Actually, he knew what it felt like first hand. All thanks to that damn bastard, Malik. Jounouchi was going to have to pay Malik back real soon. 

He nodded, lying back on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. Damn it, he still couldn't look at Yuugi because he still felt so horrible about what he did earlier. He could still feel Yuugi's presence sitting on the edge of his bed. "You probably want to be alone," he heard Yuugi saying. He felt Yuugi standing up and Jounouchi suddenly panicked. If Yuugi left now, thinking Jounouchi didn't love him, some serious harm could be done to their relationship.

Jounouchi knew that during his time with Malik, all he wanted was to be with Yuugi. If, because of Malik's tainted mind control, they couldn't pursue their normal way of expressing their love, then at least Jounouchi could be able to spend time in Yuugi's company. Just being near to him allowed Jounouchi to feel the love radiating from him. Hopefully he could stay in Yuugi's company, provided he hadn't hurt him too much with he earlier rejection. "Yuugi, wait!" he managed to get out, grabbing Yuugi's wrist. Somehow it didn't seem so bad when he was the one touching Yuugi.

Yuugi froze, but didn't turn to look at Jounouchi. Jounouchi loosened his grip on Yuugi's wrist, transferring his hand down to lightly hold Yuugi's hand. "Jounouchi, I really don't think I should. You need your rest," he insisted.

Now Jounouchi was really starting to panic. Did Yuugi just call him Jounouchi? Yuugi couldn't leave him, not now. His mind rapidly searched for something else to say. "All the more reason you should stay and make sure nobody else bothers me." It was a reason for him to stay, and Jounouchi was hoping that Yuugi would buy it. 

"Jounouchi-kun..."Yuugi said softly, sitting back down on the bed. Well, at least Jounouchi could look at him now. Yuugi turned to look at Jounouchi with those sad, beautiful eyes and something deep inside him stirred. He still loved Yuugi, though it may take some time to restore their relationship to the state it had once been. At least now Jounouchi knew they still had a chance. Too bad he couldn't tell Yuugi that. Hell, he couldn't even tell Yuugi what was bothering him in the first place. That presented a serious problem in itself. Still, they may have more of a problem if Jounouchi told Yuugi what had happened with Malik.

"Besides," he added, making room for Yuugi on the bed next to him, "you need your rest before the duels and I'm pretty sure I saw Anzu heading in the general direction of your room earlier." Yuugi didn't respond though Jounouchi was fairly certain he saw him smile slightly as he laid down on the bed. Jounouchi could feel Yuugi's warmth next to him, but it didn't do much to warm the chill in his heart. Damn that bastard Malik.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first duel of the semi-finals was to take place between Yuugi and Bakura. There was still no sign of the mysterious eighth duelist, and apparently Malik had decided not to watch the first duel. Being among others would ruin his reputation. Namu was there, standing off from the others to observe the duel. Namu? That didn't seem right. Something in his mind protested against the name and stung every time he looked at the young duelist. What the hell? He had just met Namu right before Malik had taken him captive. There was nothing Namu could have done to have hurt him. 

Still, something kept nagging him about Namu. There was something about the way he carried himself with confidence though earlier he had insisted he was new to the game. If he really was as inexperienced as he claimed he was, how the hell had he gotten six locator cards so quickly? Pieces of the puzzle were missing and something wasn't adding up. 

Namu caught Jounouchi glancing over at him and flashed him a quick smile. Like the smile of a cat who had just wandered in on helpless prey. Jounouchi shook his head. He had just met Namu and he had no reason to accuse him of anything, let alone working with Malik. Still, there was something oddly familiar about those eyes, something haunting his memory. Before he put the pieces together, he felt the sharp pain in his head again and soon forgot about it. Namu pointed to the arena, indicating that Jounouchi should be paying attention to the duel.

Jounouchi couldn't pay attention to the duel. He was still too pissed off at Malik to really care about anything else. Including the tournament he had worked so hard to get into. Furthermore, there was still something about Namu that was nagging at the back of his mind, persisting to be discovered.

~Remember to review because it's the only way for me to get better and it's the only way I get motivated to continue stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

Unchain Your Soul From Hate

Chapter 3

            Jounouchi was beginning to realize what people meant when they said they had trouble distinguishing between their dreams and reality. His dreams were becoming so vivid and lifelike he was wondering whether or not they were real. He dreamt about Yuugi, which in itself was nothing new or surprising to him. Ever since they had become friends the smaller boy had often visited his dreams. Though now his dreams consisted of a more intimate nature, it was still essentially the same dream he had had been having since the beginning. His dreams still echoed the intense love he had received from Yuugi since the first moment they met. The fact that he was still having these dreams seemed to be a very good sign to Jounouchi indeed. At least his tormented mind still subconsciously recalled the love Yuugi had once had for him.

            The dreams were all the same in their most basic nature, but the actions in each dream generally varied from night to night. Of course, in more recent months, those dreams  were ordinarily intimate, but considering the situation he didn't think anyone could really blame him. Even in the dream world Yuugi was beautiful and perfect. "Jounouchi-kun, I love you so much," Yuugi whispered softly. He knew; he could see it in his eyes as he gazed into his. Jounouchi knew, but he couldn't say anything. 

            Jounouchi sighed softly in pleasure as Yuugi kissed his neck, Yuugi's hands gently caressing his bare skin. Yuugi's touch was feather-light, teasing him as Yuugi continued kissing his neck. Jounouchi closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yuugi's waist, never wanting to let him go. This moment was exactly how his life was supposed to be; this was bliss.

            However, even his dreams seemed to be against him, and at that very moment, the dream abruptly changed. He was once again lying on the cold wet floor of Malik's personal prison for him. Dark purple eyes stared maliciously down at him, showing nothing but their hatred. ""Where's your beloved Yuugi now?" he taunted, tugging sharply on Jounouchi's hair. Jounouchi cried out in pain, the deepest corner of his mind wondering the exact same thing. Malik leaned closer, whispering in his ear, "He's not coming for you, Jounouchi. The truth is, he never once loved you."

            Jounouchi bolted upright, sweat forming on his forehead, breathing heavily. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He never knew it would be like this. Sure, he had expected some things to bother him but not for one moment did he thinks it would be as bad as this. Battle City was over, Malik, "Namu," had been gone for a few days now and Jounouchi still wasn't back to normal. Naturally, he still hadn't told Yuugi anything yet. He couldn't bring himself to taint him that way. Of course, there was so much going on during the semi-finals and then there was that whole Noa escapade, and naturally it didn't help that he had been technically dead during some of that time period. The good news was that Yuugi had hugged him and he actually had been able to hug him back. For a few moments anyway before he lost it. For one moment things had been right between them. Unfortunately that one brief hug was the only thing that happened between them. 

            Jounouchi had a feeling Yuugi was still upset about that rejection. It would explain why Yuugi hadn't even called him recently. If he was still hurt. Jounouchi just wanted things to go back the way they were, with him and Yuugi being peacefully and blissfully in love. "God damn it!" he yelled, shaking his head vehemently. Out of the corner of his eyes he glimpsed the picture frame sitting on his nightstand. Hesitantly his hand moved to pick it up. 

            In the dim moonlight, he could barely see the picture. However, the image was so engrained on his heart that he really didn't need to see it with his eyes anymore. It was a picture of Yuugi, happy and smiling with his bright eyes shining with their innocence. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he stared down at the picture, remembering every intimate detail of Yuugi. The special smile he saved just for Jounouchi, his light laugh that made Jounouchi's heart flutter, the tender way Yuugi stared into his eyes as Jounouchi made love with him. The thought that he might be losing it all now to Malik's twisted mind games was more than he could take. A single tear rolled down his cheek, landing on the glass. 

            He quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand, replacing the frame back on his nightstand. "Damn it," he whispered, laying back down and burying his face in his pillow. This could not be happening; he loved Yuugi too much. _"_ _Yuugi never once loved you." _What if it was true? Or worse, what if Yuugi did love him once but never would again? He prayed fervently that that was not the reason Yuugi hadn't been talking to him. He didn't care that the tears flowed freely from his eyes, drenching his pillow. Everything was simply too much for him to take. Yuugi meant too much to him; he needed Yuugi.

            Since his phone rang, Jounouchi sat back up, hastily wiping away his tears. "Hello?" he said, not caring how pathetic he sounded.

"Hey…" That simple word was enough; Jounouchi would know that voice anywhere, anytime, night or day. His eyes widened and he let out a strangled sob. 

            "Yuugi…."

~Remember people, it's always so nice when you review and tell me what you think. And I am once again accepting anynomous reviews. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Unchain Your Soul From Hate ~ Chapter 4 

AN: Believe in the power of Yuugi/Jounouchi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He could still vividly recall his first time with Yuugi, even now when everything else was going so wrong, that was the one memory that had remained untainted. He remembered they had been going back to his apartment to work on a school project. On the way home, it started pouring rain, so they were forced to run the rest of the way. Yuugi had slipped somewhere along the way, and Jounouchi being the good best friend, opted to carry him, all the way into his bedroom. At the moment, he figured he had lost his senses, but looking back at it, he could remember everything so clearly. Yuugi's small, dripping wet body was pushed against his, the smaller boy's breath quickened on Jounouchi's lips. Then they kissed. That moment was one of the sweetest Jounouchi could remember; Yuugi's soft, pliable lips pressed against his, moving against his. 

He remembered Yuugi had whispered his name, enticing him to come closer. He knew Yuugi had pulled him down onto his bed, kissing him. He remembered the first time he tasted the sweet sensation of Yuugi's neck, absorbing the small sounds of pleasure Yuugi was making beneath him. He reveled in those noises, trying to pull Yuugi closer to him. He remembered Yuugi's gentle kisses to his ear, the unbridled love and trust he could see in those beautiful eyes.

Jounouchi brought himself back to the present moment, looking at the Yuugi sitting next to him now. They had come a long way from their awkward explorations of the first time. They knew each other's bodies so much better now. Yuugi had his eyes fixated on the television screen, eyes which were such a beautiful shade of light violet; those eyes that had studied Jounouchi's body so languorously. Jounouchi's eyes traveled lower to Yuugi's soft, rosy, pliant lips that were currently slightly parted. 

Yuugi turned to Jounouchi, offering him a smile. Jounouchi wished things wouldn't have to change. He still loved Yuugi, so very much. He smiled back at him; Yuugi blushed before turning his attention back to the TV. Maybe they could start from the beginning again, once the scars from that damn Malik were gone.

Yuugi placed his hand above his, an innocent enough gesture that Jounouchi only shuddered a little at the initial contact. He was glad Yuugi had chosen his house for their make-up date. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle being out in public, especially when he was being so jumpy. Yuugi lightly began to fondle his hand, pressing their fingertips together. A shiver made its way down Jounouchi's spine and he was fairly certain it was the positive kind, even though it had been difficult to tell recently. He entwined his fingers with Yuugi's marveling at the softness of his lover's skin. Yuugi gave his hand a gentle squeeze, rubbing his thumb along the skin between Jounouchi's thumb and forefinger. For a moment Jounouchi cringed, fearing he would pull away from the oh-so-gentle caress. However, he felt no desire to move his hand beyond Yuugi's reach, only a deep longing that started in his stomach, rising steadily to his chest. He looked over at Yuugi, so small and gentle, and allowed himself to smile just for the privilege of being in Yuugi's presence.

He turned his attention back to the movie, some American romantic-comedy that Yuugi had insisted they watch. Their hands stayed intertwined for the rest of the movie, with the occasional fondling by one of them. Jounouchi was very grateful it seemed Yuugi had forgiven him yet he knew the real test would come later. Yuugi's mother came into the room just as the movie finished. "Do you boys think you could go upstairs? I have a few things I need to take care of down here and I don't want you getting in the way."

Jounouchi froze for a moment, knowing there was only one place upstairs they could go to. "Sure thing, mom," Yuugi eagerly agreed, standing up, pulling on Jounouchi's hand. 

Jounouchi followed him grimly, nodding to Yuugi's mom as they passed. "Try to keep it down, okay?"

Jounouchi couldn't miss Yuugi's devious little grin as they disappeared upstairs. He swallowed hard, hoping Yuugi wouldn't be expecting too much from him. Nearly every caress sent him back to his time with Malik and Yuugi didn't even know what was causing him to act the way he did. That didn't seem to daunt the smaller boy much as he led Jounouchi up to his room, letting go of his hand only one the door was shut behind them. Jounouchi pulled the chair out from Yuugi's desk, feeling that was the safest place for him to be. 

Yuugi, on the other hand, made straight for his bed, turning to face Jounouchi as he sat down. Jounouchi watched him, unable to remove his eyes from such a perfect sight. Yuugi cocked his head to the side, legs slightly spread, one hand resting on his thigh, the other running through his hair.  It was inviting, enticing, arousing… How could he possibly refuse such an offer? Yuugi was so precious and drop-dead gorgeous; most importantly, he was his and willing to forgive him for everything he had done. He crossed the room, grabbing hold of the hand in Yuugi's hair and planting a kiss on the back of it. He was determined to go through with this, to remind Yuugi of how much he loved him.

Yuugi smiled secretively up at him, caressing his hand as he lowered himself down to the bed. Jounouchi followed him, enraptured by those eyes that held the key to his heart. "I love you," Yuugi murmured, running his fingers through Jounouchi's hair. 

Jounouchi put each knee on either side of Yuugi, placing his hands just above the smaller boy's shoulders. When you really loved someone, you could overcome the scars left by someone like Malik, right? He believed he could and he was about to prove it. He lowered himself to Yuugi, brushing his lips softly against his lover's. He tensed, expecting some awful memory to come out of the shadows. His muscles realized none were coming and he pressed the full length of his body against Yuugi's. The moment was going so wonderful; he knew if he kept this up there would be no problems. 

Yuugi grabbed hold of his bottom lip, nipping it gently, a common occurrence in their previous love-making. Jounouchi hastily pulled away as the shadows of memory returned to him, causing him to retreat to the other side of the bed. His breathing was labored and his heartbeat quickened as he tried to sort things out. He didn't dare to look at Yuugi; he didn't think he would be able to stand the hurt expression that would most be certainly be evident on his lover's face. His fingers clutched at the sheets, rubbing the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. "Yuugi, I…" He paused, his mind groping for the words that weren't there, the excuse that couldn't be made. 

"Jounouchi-kun…" Jounouchi tightly shut his eyes, desperately fighting back tears, trying to block out the sound of Yuugi's tender voice. He made a wish, a wish to go back in time and stay far away from that "Namu." Leave Bakura to fend for himself and salvage his relationship with Yuugi. His love was much more precious. Yuugi crawled over to him, slipping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his stomach. Jounouchi opened his eyes, gasping for breath as he stared up at the ceiling. He blinked as the tears began to fall, a few landing softly on Yuugi's delicate hair. Jounouchi slowly raised his arms, tentatively placing them around Yuugi's small body. 

"Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi breathed again, wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde. Jounouchi loved the sound of Yuugi's voice and he longed to remove the pain from it. Yet he still couldn't destroy Yuugi's innocence by relating what had happened with Malik. He would just have to work through this problem on his own and pray Yuugi would still love him when it was all over. Yuugi rubbed his face against Jounouchi's stomach, causing him to feel a tingling sensation that started in his toes and worked its way up to his neck. "Jounouchi-kun, what's wrong? Don't you find me attractive anymore?"

Jounouchi sharply took in a breath, finally understanding why Yuugi had been so upset. The answer was revealed by that simple question in which Yuugi had bared his soul. "No, that's not it." He put his hand under Yuugi's chin, lifted the teen's face until their eyes met. Yuugi's beautiful eyes were tear-rimmed; his head was cocked slightly to the side as his wide eyes looked pleadingly up at Jounouchi. "You're beautiful Yuugi," he whispered, giving a half-attempted reassuring smile to his little lover.  

"Let me rephrase the question," Yuugi said, closing his eyes and pulling away from Jounouchi. Jounouchi's fingers twitched as he let his hand fall to the bed. "Do you not find me sexually attractive anymore?" The second question was most certainly different from the first and was obviously weighed more heavily pm Yuugi's mind.

Jounouchi's eyes widened, appalled at the idea Yuugi could think of such a thing.  Of course, he understood perfectly where well where Yuugi was coming from. His actions did point to a lack of sexual attraction, not through any choice of his own. "Oh Yuugi. That's not true," he murmured. Pulling the boy closer to him and burying his in his hair. He pressed Yuugi's body tightly against his, breathing in the scent of his lover's hair. There was no way Yuugi could be confused about Jounouchi's sexual feelings for him now. 

"Then why?" Yuugi sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He shifted his arms, wrapping them tighter around Jounouchi's waist, placing his hand on Jounouchi's lower back, barely pushing the blonde's shirt up.

Jounouchi didn't have an answer for him, at least one he was willing to reveal. He didn't want Yuugi to feel any more pain. He pulled himself away from the smaller boy, closing his eyes as he absorbed Yuugi's pained gasp. He shifted his position, burying his face in Yuugi's neck. He made his way down Yuugi's body, coming to rest at his stomach. He slid his arms around Yuugi's body, rubbing his forehead against Yuugi's shirt. "Just hold me," he begged, longing for Yuugi to touch him.

He feared Yuugi would reject him, reject him in the same way Jounouchi had been rejecting him recently. He really couldn't blame him if he did. A lack of acceptance would be perfectly understandable. However, his fears were unnecessary. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's neck, buying one hand deep within the blonde strands. Jounouchi sighed, giving into the gentle caress. He enjoyed the feel of Yuugi's hands, the gentle way Yuugi knew all the spots to make him feel special. He closed his eyes, his thoughts slowly drifting away from him. The last thing he remembered was Yuugi whispering sweet words of love to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi couldn't remember a time when he had felt more protected then when he had woken in Yuugi's arms. Yuugi's slender arms were still wrapped around his neck, one hand buried in his hair. Jounouchi's head rose and fell with the gentle rhythm of Yuugi's breathing, a soothing motion that threatened to send his semi-conscious mind back to slumber. He shifted his position, stretching as he rolled onto his side. He felt Yuugi stir beneath him, a sure sign the smaller boy was waking up.

He watched Yuugi as best as he could, a difficult task considering his position. Yuugi slowly opened his eyes, subconsciously running his hand through Jounouchi's hair. "Good morning," Jounouchi said once Yuugi's eyes had captured him in their radiance. 

Yuugi smiled faintly, ruffling Jounouchi's hair before letting his hands fall to the bed. "Good morning, Jounouchi-kun." Jounouchi took the opportunity to sit up, keeping his thigh aligned with Yuugi's. "Did you sleep well?" Oddly enough, yes. That was the first night since the incidence he hadn't dreamt about his time with Malik. Being in Yuugi's arms had made him feel safe in ways he couldn't recall. He nodded his response to Yuugi's question. "That's good," Yuugi mumbled, his arm slinking around Jounouchi's waist.

Jounouchi hesitantly placed his arm around Yuugi's shoulders, lightly caressing Yuugi's upper arm. Yuugi sighed, cuddling closer to Jounouchi, causing a shiver to work its way through the blonde's body. "I'm sorry, Yuugi," he whispered, kissing the top of Yuugi's head.

~Remember to review please.


End file.
